


A White Ball of Fur

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cat, Cute, Fluff, Kitten, Lots of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: "I know you haven’t had the best experience with cats in the past but look at its face please please can we keep it?" AU





	A White Ball of Fur

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing an essay but that could wait. I hope you enjoy!

Pete and Patrick were making their way home from their mini date at a café that wasn’t too far from their apartment building.

“Man, I can never get tired of their cinnamon rolls.” Pete stated, rubbing his stomach with satisfaction from the giant cinnamon roll he consumed about 5 minutes ago.

“Yeah. I still can believe that you can eat such a big cinnamon roll and not get tired of it.” Patrick said. “Personally, I prefer their coffee. It’s has just the right amount of strength and-“ He was cut off by small mew that came from an alley they were passing. He stopped abruptly.

“What? What’s wrong?” Pete asked a little panicked and worried that Patrick might not be feeling well.

“Did you hear that?” Patrick asked and Pete stood still and quieted down. And yet again, from the alley, came another tiny mew. At this point, Patrick began making his way down the alley with Pete right on his tail and found a box with a sign saying ‘Free Kitten’ In the box he spotted the tiniest kitten he has ever seen sitting in it. The kitten looked up at him and let out another mew. Patrick crouched down to look at the kitten and stretched out his hand at which the kitten began to rub against. The kitten was a purest color of white Patrick had ever seen. He began petting it. He picked up the kitten from the box and turned to Pete. “We have to keep him.”

“Nope. No way. Not happening. Last time I interacted with a cat it almost scratched my face off. That’s not gonna happen again.” Pete replied, shaking his head vigorously.

“Oh come on. Pleeeaaassseee?? Do you really think this tiny little kitten is going to hurt you? Look how cuddly he is!” Patrick asked once more and held the kitten up to his face, which the kitten rubbed against, and put on his puppy eyes. Of course at this point, Pete couldn’t bear to say no to Patrick when he put on the puppy dog eyes.

“Fiiine. You win this time. We can keep him. Luckily, our apartment manager allows pets.” Pete sighed, giving in.

“Yes! Thanks Pete! I love you!” the slightly shorter man exclaimed and planted a quick peck on Pete’s lips.

Once they finally made it home, they sat on the couch letting the kitten down beside them on the couch.

“What are we gonna name him?” Pete asked, looking at the kitten.

“I already thought of name for him.” Patrick said.

“Care to share it with me?” the older man asked sarcastically.

“Casper. Like the ghost from the cartoon. He’s pure white and friendly so I though it would be a good name.” Patrick explained to Pete.

Pete looked at Patrick who had a soft smile on his face and was petting the little kitten with gentle strokes. Even if Pete didn’t like cats very much, if Patrick, the love of his life, wanted to keep it, of course he would agree. He loved the little man more than anything in the entire universe and would deal with a cat if it meant that Patrick was happy. 

“That sounds like a perfect name.” Pete stated.

Patrick looked up from the kitten, “You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey. Thanks for letting me keep him even though you don’t really like cats.” Patrick genuinely thanked his boyfriend and scooted closer to him.  
They took a moment to look deep into each others’ eyes and then slowly leaning in for passionate kiss which seemed like it lasted forever. They pulled away and Pete took Patrick into tight hug. The kitten, Casper, then climbed onto Patrick’s lap and curled up into a small, white ball, purring.

“I love you.” Patrick told Pete, while slowly petting the little ball of fur on his lap.

“I love you too.” Pete replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too OOC. Sorry if it was short.


End file.
